Zaproszenie
by Grosse Geheimnis
Summary: Minęło 10 lat od ukończenia gimnazjum. Pokolenie Cudów nie utrzymuje ze sobą żadnych kontaktów. Jednak wszystko się zmienia, kiedy do skrzynki Kise i Aomine trafia zaproszenie. Opowiadanie pisane na przemian narracją pierwszoosobową z perspektywy Kise i Aomine.
1. I Kise

_**Tak z okazji Aomine, udało mi się coś naskrobać. Nie wiem jeszcze jak to wyjdzie i ile będzie miało rozdziałów, ale coś wyjdzie na pewno. **_

_**Zaproszenie**_

**I**

- Samolot z Hamburga ląduje z drobnym opóźnieniem, proszę o odsunięcie się od pasa startowego. – na lotnisku w Tokio wszyscy mieli okazję usłyszeć takowe oświadczenie wypowiedziane w językach: japońskim, angielskim i niemieckim, przesłodzonym głosem jakiejś paniusi, jaki już przy pierwszym słowie potrafił doprowadzić do odruchów wymiotnych. Ja zaś Ryouta Kise – tak ten sam Ryouta Kise, który za czasów szkolnych należał do sławiennego Pokolenia Cudów o którym do dzisiaj było głośno, ten sam który kilka lat temu jeszcze sprzedawał swoją buziulkę jako model, lądując na okładce pisemka dla rozkrzyczanych nastolatek – właśnie dostałem pozwolenie na lądowanie.

- Nareszcie w domu. – to pierwsze słowa jakie wypowiedziałem, kiedy wylądowałem, miałem wolne, urlop, nareszcie. Przynajmniej przez kolejne trzy dni, bo po tym czeka mnie kolejna wycieczka do Europy. Okres wakacyjny w zawodzie w jakim pracowałem nie należał do przyjemnych. Wielu ludzi wybierało się wtedy na wakacje, więc i samoloty latały częściej do wielu odległych państw. Nie narzekałem, bo sam miałem okazję zwiedzić wiele państw i miast o jakich odwiedzeniu marzyło wiele innych osób. Paryż, Rzym, Berlin, Ateny, Londyn, Dublin, Ottawa itd. Tym razem udało mi się zwiedzić Hamburg. Nie spodziewałem się, że to państwo o tak, niezbyt jasnej przeszłości , potrafi wytworzyć coś tak niesamowitego. Port i te wszystkie statki przypływające tutaj ze wszystkich stron świata, oglądanie ich na żywo sprawiało, że zapierało mi dech w piersiach. Do tego Alster – gdzie musiałem zrobić trochę zakupów, Repperbahn - nie, nie korzystałem z ich ofert, po prostu pewnego wieczoru wybrałem się pozwiedzać . Zdobyłem też, przy okazji kolejne pamiątki jakie z pewnością zawisną w moim salonie ozdobionym pamiątkami z wypraw i wieloma zdjęciami. Z walizką na kółkach, po wszystkich formalnościach opuściłem lotnisko ubrany nadal w mundur pilota, podążając do najbliższego postoju taksówek z którego zawieziono mnie prosto pod mój dom. Tak mój. Od czasu skończenia 20 lat, postanowiłem zamieszkać sam, skończyłem liceum, rodzice byli coraz starsi i nie miałem zamiaru siedzieć im na głowie do końca swojego życia. Moje starsze siostry już dawno powychodziły za mąż i wyprowadziły się dając moim rodzicom gromadkę wnuków, a ja? W przeciwieństwie do sióstr nadal byłem sam, pogrążony w pracy. Jak dotąd nie udało mi się znaleźć żadnej dziewczyny, jaka zawróciłaby mi w głowie na tyle, żebym mógł się z nią hajtnąć.

Pieniądze jakie zarabiałem na sesjach zdjęciowych i sumiennie odkładałem przez lata, teraz się przydały i wystarczyły na to, aby wynająć mały domek z trzema pokojami, kuchnią i łazienką. Jak dla mnie było wystarczająco duże. Zapłaciłem taksówkarzowi za podwózkę i wysiadłem z samochodu od razu podchodząc do skrzynki jaka przez tydzień mojej nieobecności postanowiła, że zawali się różnego rodzaju listami i oczywiście ofertami i reklamami, bo jakby inaczej, z trudem wepchnąłem wszystko do swojej podręcznej torby szukając w niej od razu też kluczy. Z przyzwyczajenia od wejścia krzyknąłem, że wróciłem, jednak odpowiedziała mi cisza, no tak w końcu mieszkam sam. Gdyby ktoś mi odpowiedział i nagle wyszedł z kuchni powinienem raczej dzwonić na policję, niż się z tego powodu jakoś bardzo cieszyć.

* * *

Zapełnienie lodówki i doprowadzenie się do stanu w jakim mogłem cokolwiek robić w domu zajęło mi trochę czasu, zakupy zrobiłem w okolicznym sklepie w jakim bardzo miła starsza pani, musiała mnie uświadomić, że dawno mnie nie było i wypytać o podróż, więc trochę się przedłużyło. Do tego wpakowanie jedzenia do lodówki i prysznic, też nie zajmuje mało czasu, tym bardziej w moim przypadku. Kiedy byłem już umyty, przebrany w dresy i najedzony z włączonym telewizorem na wiadomości, jakich dawno nie słyszałem, usiadłem po turecku na łóżku i wysłuchując o jakimś napadzie na bank zacząłem sortować listy. Oferty od razu szły do wyrzucenia, a rachunki musiałem popłacić, jeśli nie chciałem zostać bez prądu, wody, gazu, czy nawet mieszkania. Nie spodziewałem się niczego innego poza tego typu listami, więc trzeba sobie wyobrazić moje zdziwienie kiedy pomiędzy urzędowymi kopertami, znalazłem jakąś nie wyglądającą kompletnie jak rachunek. Ha! To na pewno jedna z sióstr wysłała mi kartkę z wakacji i zapytanie kiedy odwiedzę swoich siostrzeńców. No bo kto inny, mógłby wysyłać mi jakieś głupkowate listy.

Oferty, tak jak wspominałem wylądowały w koszu, a za pomocą Internetu opłaciłem wszystkie rachunki, po czym na koncie zostało mi niewiele pieniędzy, ale powinno wystarczyć na jedzenie i wszelkie inne wydatki życia codziennego. Moją uwagę przykuła ponownie, leżąca teraz samotnie, na środku stołu koperta. Postanowiłem ją otworzyć, głównie z ciekawości co w niej jest. Może jednak, było to coś zupełnie innego. Może jakiś list od wielbiącej mnie kiedyś fanki, jaka dziwnym trafem odnalazła mój adres jaki starałem się chować, a może… zaraz, zaraz po cholerę roztrząsać takie rzeczy. Ryota, po prostu otwórz tą pieprzoną kopertę tak będzie najlepiej. Jak pomyślałem, tak zrobiłem i już po chwili w mojej dłoni leżało jakieś durne zaproszenie. Nie sposób się było domyślić od kogo. Akashicchi. Pytanie tylko, skąd ten człowiek znał mój adres? Skoro przeprowadzając się tutaj nie utrzymywałem kontaktu z nikim z Pokolenia Cudów jak tylko…

- Kurokocchi! Prosiłem Cię, żebyś nikomu, pod żadnym pozorem nie podawał mojego adresu! – jęknąłem głośno, machając nogami. Mimo ukończenia 25 roku życia nadal zachowywałem się w pewnych momentach jak niedojrzały gówniarz.

- Przepraszam Kise-kun, ale Akashi-kun jest bardzo przekonujący jeśli chodzi o wymuszanie czegoś i jeśli coś chce to, to dostaje. – w tle usłyszałem krzyki dzieciaków. No tak Kuroko jako – pokuszę się tu o stwierdzenie – najlepsza przedszkolanka w mieście, był teraz w pracy, a jego zadaniem była opieka nad grupką rozwrzeszczanych i zasikanych dzieciaków, jakie trzeba było pilnować krok w krok.

- Mogłeś skłamać, że nic Ci nie wiadomo o moim miejscu zamieszkania. – jęknąłem, nadal drążąc temat, ale po drugiej stronie słuchawki odpowiedziało mi jedynie ciche westchnięcie.

- Kise-kun, jeśli dzwonisz tylko po to, to wybacz, ale nie mam czasu rozmawiać, jak słyszysz jestem w pracy i zarabiam na rodzinę…

- … ale Kurokocchi! – jęknąłem w słuchawkę, ale odpowiedział mi tylko głuchy sygnał.

Cholera i co ja teraz zrobię, jeśli Akashicchi odnalazł mój adres w tak podły sposób to zapewne dowie się też gdzie pracuję i kiedy mam wolne, a kiedy nie. Nie ma więc mowy, aby wykręcić się jakimś dalekim lotem na drugi koniec świata, albo jeszcze lepiej w kosmos, bo coś takiego na pewno zajmuje o wiele więcej czasu. Przewróciłem się na kanapie, twarzą do oparcia, a w moim domu nastała głucha cisza, przerywana jedynie dialogami z jakiejś taniej komedii, jaka właśnie leciała w telewizji, a może jednak to nie taki zły pomysł. Może powinienem tam iść. Spotkałbym się z resztą. Ciekawe co słychać u Midorimycchiego, czy nadal targa za sobą te wszystkie chore szczęśliwe przedmioty, czy Murasakibaracchi nadal ma we krwi za mało cukru i obżera się słodyczami. No i co u Aominecchiego z tego co obiło mi się o uszy, pod koniec trzeciej liceum zaczął chodzić z Momoicchi, ciekawe czy ta nadal ma swoje nazwisko, czy może zmieniła je już na Aomine. Pamiętam, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel od zawsze czuł pociąg do dużych cycków. Nic więc dziwnego, że związał się właśnie z Satsuki. Może więc pójście tam, to nie jest taki zły pomysł? Na pewno lepszy, niż spędzenie dnia przed telewizorem zajadając się ciastkami, popcornem czy czym ludzie jeszcze sobie zapragną. Usiadłem na kanapie i jeszcze raz chwyciłem kartkę przejeżdżając po niej wzrokiem. Nie było napisane jak zaproszenie, to wyglądało bardziej… jak rozkaz mimo tego, że na górze widniał ładny napis wykonany ozdobną czcionką z szeryfami:

**_Zaproszenie_**

_Dnia 15 sierpnia o godzinie 16 widzę was wszystkich Tokyo Shiba Tofuya Ukai. Spróbujcie się nie pojawić, a każdego z was znajdę i wypruję ze śmiałka flaki jakie zawisną w korytarzu mojego niedawno zakupionego domu._

No to ładnie, wygląda na to, że jestem w ciemnej dupie, znajdzie mnie gdziekolwiek się ukryję, doskonale wiem, że Akashicchi jest do tego zdolny. Chcąc nie chcąc muszę się tam pojawić, jeśli chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć.


	2. II Aomine

**Udało mi się jakoś napisać drugi rozdział, chociaż powstanie go, stanęło dzisiaj pod wielkim znakiem zapytania. Nauka, nauka i jeszcze raz nauka zajmuje mi większość czasu, ale i przez tą naukę do głowy wpadają, coraz to nowe pomysły. Wszystkie dokładnie zapisuję, żeby nie uciekły. Tym sposobem powstał plan na nowe opowiadanie, jakiego nie ma czasu zacząć Q.Q . No, ale wszystko w swoim czasie! Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki! No i mam nadzieję, że pech 13 w piątek was nie dopadł. Mi jakoś udało się go ominąć.**

* * *

II

- …że co kurwa – powiedziałem sam do siebie, wpatrując się w zaproszenie jakie trzymałem w dłoni, no aż musiałem stanąć na schodach, a tak bardzo spieszyło mi się do domu, bo byłem głodny jak wilk, a waliło ode mnie jakbym się nie mył z miesiąc. – niech to, już miałem nadzieję, ze to liścik od jakiejś cycatej dziewczyny, jaka jest moją ukrytą wielbicielką i pragnie umówić się na randkę zakończoną łóżkiem.

Ej, no co? Jestem w końcu dorosłym facetem. Wolno mi myśleć o takich rzeczach, prawda? Mniejsza o to, wpatrując się w zaproszenie wszedłem po schodach do swojego mieszkania. Drugie piętro w bloku, mieszkanie ciasne, ale własne i co najważniejsze miał mi kto sprzątać i gotować. Od wejścia krzyknąłem, że wróciłem, bo w końcu wszyscy powinni o tym wiedzieć. Satsuki, tak jak się mogłem spodziewać siedziała w kuchni gotując obiad, ta kobieta to naprawdę skarb, nie dosyć, że posiada sporej wielkości cycki, to jeszcze potrafi gotować o innych jej atutach nie wspominając.

- Co na obiad? Umieram z głodu, miałem dzisiaj ciężki dzień, goniłem się przez pół osiedla z jakimiś gówniarzami handlującymi narkotykami przed szkołą. Mówię Ci, powinienem zostać kaskaderem, skakałem przez płoty, murki, aż w końcu dorwałem gówniarzy. – odłożyłem list na stół, kiedy Momoi postawiła przede mną talerz z wielkim kawałkiem mięcha na pół talerza. No i to się nazywa obiad dla faceta, a nie jakieś sałatki czy ryże. Mięcho, sos. Wepchnąłem sobie do ust wielki kawał kotleta mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie i próbując się porozumieć z Momoi, jaka uciszyła mnie jednym skinieniem ręki, a następnie – kiedy to nie pomogło - mocnym uderzeniem w głowę, dzięki któremu ta wylądowała prawie w talerzu.

- Co robisz kobieto! Prawie się udusiłem!

- Dai-chan ile razy mam Ci mówić, że nie mówi się przy jedzeniu. Mógłbyś się zachowywać i pokazać chociaż odrobinę dobrych manier jakie wyniosłeś z domu. Twoja matka by się przeżegnała gdyby Cię tu zobaczyła. Tylko u rodziców umiesz się zachowywać. – jak każda baba, nic innego tylko kazania jakie potrafiła klepać, przez kilka dobrych godzin i człowiek ma czasami wrażenie, że nie zamkniesz jej dopóki czymś nie przyłożysz. Postanowiłem jednak nie odzywać się z pełną buzią i zjeść jak dobrze wychowany mężczyzna obiad jaki przygotowała mu żona, a po nim nawet wziąć porządny prysznic, żeby na koniec zasiąść przed telewizorem i obejrzeć jakiś meczyk w telewizji.

* * *

Czyściuteńki i pachnący, słuchając wywodu o tym, że nie zostawia się brudnych skarpet na środku łazienki tylko wrzuca do kosza jaki jest kawałek dalej odpaliłem swój telewizor rozsiadając się na kanapie. Pff też mi coś. Kto by się przejmował takimi rzeczami. Na pewno nie ja.

- Satsuki, możesz mi przynieść piwo z lodówki, jak już siedzisz w kuchni? – oderwałem się od oglądania jakiegoś wyjątkowo nudnego meczu zerkając w stronę drzwi, zza jakich wyjrzała różowo-włosa nadymając mocno swoje policzki. Uwaga, zaraz zacznie się wywód o tym, że nie jest moją służącą, ale koniec końców i tak przyniesie mi piwo i jeszcze dodatkowo zrobi popcorn, żeby to było co podjadać w trakcie oglądania tego całego cyrku. No to możemy zacząć odliczanie. Jeden, dwa, trzy… w tym momencie Momoi podała mi puszkę z napojem i tak jak mówiłem postawiła na stole przede mną wielką michę z popcornem nie mówiąc niczego nowego tylko to co zwykle. To znaczy, że to ostatni raz kiedy coś takiego dla mnie robi. Gdybym zaczął liczyć ile było tych ostatnich razy z pewnością nie starczyło by palców jednej ręki, nawet dwóch rąk. Chwyciłem w rękę garść żarcia wpychając sobie do ust i już miałem się odezwać , jednak przypomniałem sobie zasady dobrego wychowania o jakich miałem prawie półgodzinny wykład dzisiaj w kuchni.

- Znalazłem dzisiaj w skrzynce coś innego niż rachunki, czy oferty z supermarketów o promocjach na proszki do prania – spojrzała na mnie z zainteresowanie odstawiając szklankę soku jaki piła nie mając zamiaru się do mnie odzywać z powodu moich „złych manier" (osobiście uważam, że są one jak najbardziej w porządku).

- Coś innego, co to takiego mogło być Dai-chan, liścik od napalonej panienki chcącej się z Tobą umówić na seks za moimi plecami? – nadęła policzki i zamrugała powiekami, patrząc na kartkę jaką wyciągnąłem z kieszeni dresowych spodni i rzuciłem jej na kolana.

- Jeśli Akashi jest cycastą laską, chcącą umówić się ze mną na seks to czemu nie. Jednak, jeśliby się w to trochę zagłębić, gdyby jakimś cudem stał się dziewuchą z wielkimi cyckami, pewnie bym się za niego zabrał. Lubię laski, które trzeba ujarzmiać.

- Dai-chan! Jesteś niepoprawny! – krzyknęła, otwierając złożoną na kilka części kartkę i czytając ją na głos, to trochę tak, jakby myślała, że mam problemy z czytaniem czy coś. - _Spróbujcie się nie pojawić, a każdego z was znajdę i wypruję ze śmiałka flaki jakie zawisną w korytarzu mojego niedawno zakupionego domu._ Akashicchi kupił nowy dom i nie masz innego wyjścia musisz się tam pojawić. Mogę iść z Tobą, prawda? Chętnie zobaczę co się dzieje u Tetsu i całej reszty!

Ta kobieta jest niepoważna, chwilę temu sama prawie zabiła mnie za rozważania na temat wielkich cycków i ulubionego typu kobiet, a teraz nawija o Tetsuyi, jakby ten był co najmniej jakimś Bogiem .

- Zresztą Dai-chan, zapewne dostali to wszyscy, więc będziesz mógł spotkać się z Kise-kunem. Ciekawe czy nadal jest taki narwany i marzy o pokonaniu Cię.

- Satsuki, skończ temat Kise, dobra? – spojrzałem na nią mrożąc wzrokiem, co podziałało momentalnie, bo zamknęła się. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. I dobrze. Nie miałem zamiaru bawić się we wspominki o tym jak w gimnazjum miałem problem z wyjściem ze szkoły, bo ta blondwłosa podróbka mężczyzny męczyła mnie o zagranie jeszcze kilkunastu meczy. Z czego każdy był tym ostatnim. Ciekawe czy się ustatkował. W końcu model od gimnazjum otaczał się ładnymi panienkami, więc pewnie kiedy przyszło co do czego miał w czym wybierać.

- Dai-chan mówię do Ciebie! - Moja towarzyszka postanowiła przyłożyć mi przez łeb, niezadowolona tym, że jej nie słucham.

– ała! Mój łeb jak można mnie tak okładać!? – spojrzałem na dziewczynę wyraźnie podirytowany, pocierając swoją głowę i przypominając sobie pytanie jakie mi zadała.

- Nie wiem, czy pójdę. Mogę mieć w tym czasie służbę. Przypominam Ci, że pracuję w policji, a tutaj nie wiadomo kiedy przypadnie mi zmiana.

- Z tym nie ma problemu. Znasz Akashiegocchi, z pewnością załatwi Ci na ten dzień wolne, używając swoich wpływów.

No tak, cholerny czerwono-włosy potwór, jeśli czegoś chciał to, to dostawał. Rozpieszczony dzieciak. To pewnie dlatego wyrósł na kogoś takiego. Bogate dzieciaki tak mają. Dostają wszystko czego chcą, a potem myślą, że już zawsze tak będzie. Niedoczekanie jego. Nie mam zamiaru iść na to durnowate spotkanie i oglądać jego uśmieszku jakim na siłę starał się pokazać, że jest kochany i uroczy. Musiałem tylko coś wymyślić, żeby na nie, nie iść. Może sobie coś połamię, ale nie to wyklucza inne aktywności, nawet seksualne na okres w jakim będę zagipsowany. Muszę się pochorować. Może myk z mokrymi włosami, spaniem bez kołdry przy otwartym oknie pomoże. Podobno wiele dzieciaków próbuje czegoś takiego, kiedy nie mają zamiaru iść do szkoły, zresztą ja w gimnazjum też kilka razy to zastosowałem z powodu lenistwa. Jezu, ale ja nie jestem dzieciakiem, muszącym odwalać takie rzeczy. Nerwowo zacząłem mierzwić swoje włosy, Tym bardziej, że spotkanie miało się odbyć za dwa dni i nie było szansy na wymyślenie jakiegoś wielce wyszukanego planu. Niech to, wszystko jest przeciwko mnie i wygląda na to, że nie mam innego wyjścia i muszę tam iść. Zobaczyć minę glona. Podobno został lekarzem. Cholera, już współczuje jego pacjentom. Zapewne na wejście daje im wykład o tym, że choroba to zasługa nie noszenia przy sobie pedalskich szczęśliwych przedmiotów. Może jednak to nie taki zły pomysł spotkać się z nimi. Kiedy ostatnio widziałem się z Tetsu. To były chyba ostatnie mistrzostwa przed ukończeniem trzecich klas.

- Satsuki, myślisz, że glonojad dałby mi zwolnienie, albo skierował do szpitala, gdybym go ładnie poprosił? – spojrzałem w końcu na różowowłosą, jakiej chyba nie bardzo spodobał się taki pomysł, bo nastroszyła się niczym kot, jeszcze tylko brakowało, żeby zaczęła prychać, a wyrzuciłbym ją za drzwi do czasu aż się nie uspokoi.

- No już, już. Dobra, dobra. Pójdziemy na to głupie spotkanie zobaczyć się z tą zgrają. Sam jestem ciekaw co słychać u Tetsu – tutaj zarechotałem – słyszałem, że podobno niańczy dzieciaki w przedszkolu.

Mrożący krew w żyłach wzrok Satsuki przywołał mnie do porządku i sprawił, że z powrotem spojrzałem w ekran telewizora na mecz jaki ani trochę się nie rozkręcił. Ta kobieta mnie przeraża, zaczynam pomału nie wyobrażać sobie z nią życia do końca swoich dni, no chyba, że te nastąpią dosyć szybko, ale nie spieszy mi się do piachu. Tym sposobem, dzięki tej kobiecie i chęcią przeżycia, zostałem zmuszony, aby wybrać się na spotkanie całego Kiseki no Sedai i oglądać ich twarze, przecież zamiast tego spotkania mógłbym spędzić dzień na oglądaniu jakiś filmów porno, czy gazetek. Miałbym o wiele lepszy wieczór, niż ten spędzony w ich towarzystwie.


	3. III Kise

_**Kompletny brak weny mnie wykończył, ale tak jest zawsze, kiedy ma się czas to nie ma weny, a kiedy wena jest nie ma z kolei czasu. Nigdy nie jest dobrze, ale udało mi się napisać kolejny rozdział Zaproszenia. W kolejnym rozdziale powinno się już coś rozkręcić. Q.Q**_

* * *

**III Kise**

Już od pół godziny czekałem pod restauracją w jakiej umówiłem się z Kuroko, żeby przedyskutować ewentualny plan ucieczki z tego głupiego spotkania. Załatwienie sobie całodziennego, albo jeszcze lepiej kilkudniowego lotu odpadało. Znałem bowiem Akashiego i wiedziałem, że będzie w stanie załatwić mi urlop nawet na miesiąc jeśli będzie trzeba. Musiałem więc wymyślić jakiś inny sposób, głównie dlatego umówiłem się z przyjacielem, bo co dwie głowy to nie jedna, a ten jak na złość się spóźniał. Minęło już dziesięć minut od umówionej godziny spotkania , ale postanowiłem poczekać jeszcze kolejne dziesięć minut, czekam już tyle czasu, więc te minuty mnie nie zbawią, prawda? Siedzenie na zewnątrz mnie jednak znudziło, więc wszedłem do środka i zająłem jeden z wolnych stolików wystukując o jego blat jakiś tylko sobie znany rytm. Za trzy dni miało odbyć się spotkanie, a ja nadal nie wiedziałem jak powinienem tego uniknąć. Owszem, chętnie spotkałbym się ze znajomymi z gimnazjum Teiko, ale z drugiej strony nie chciałem się z nimi widzieć. Byłem pewien, że Aomine jest jakimś znanym koszykarzem i razem z Momoicchi wychowują gromadkę dzieciaków, które po ojcu posiadają uwielbienie do cycków.

- Kise-kun, ile mam na Ciebie czekać? – odskoczyłem do tyłu, prawie przewracając się na krześle na jakim siedziałem, bo mój przyjaciel pojawił się dosłownie znikąd. Takie pojawianie się miał nie do dzisiaj, odkąd pamiętam wyskakiwał znikąd i robił to w taki sposób, że potrafił niejednego doprowadzić do zawału.

- Kurokocchi, nie dość, że się spóźniasz, to jeszcze pojawiasz się tak nagle.

- O czym Ty mówisz Kise-kun byłem tu cały czas, to Ty się spóźniłeś.

Zamrugałem powiekami nie dowierzając do końca w to co mi chwilę temu oznajmił. Naprawdę siedział tu cały czas? Zaraz po przyjściu pod restaurację, zajrzałem przez okno do środka, rozglądając się po niej, czy aby nie ma tam Kuroko, nie zauważyłem go, a tu okazało się, że musiał przyjść wcześniej i dzięki swoim umiejętnością nie przykuł mojej uwagi.

- Musiałem Cię nie zauważyć Kurokocchi, gomene. – zaśmiałem się cicho zakłopotany widząc jak chłopak sączy Shake'a. Od zawsze je uwielbiał, jednak pijał tylko waniliowe. Ja z kolei nie wiedziałem co takiego nadzwyczajnego może być w napoju składającym się z mleka, lodów i kilograma cukru.

- Zdaje się, że coś ode mnie chciałeś? – spytał spoglądając na mnie ze słomką w ustach i oczekując , aż zacznę opowiadać o co mi chodzi. Mimo lat jakie upłynęły od skończenia gimnazjum, niebieskowłosy nic się nie zmienił.

- Musisz mi pomóc! Wymyśl sposób, dzięki któremu nie będę musiał pojawiać się na tym spotkaniu Pokolenia Cudów! To nie tak, że was nie lubię, tylko jakby to…. – urwałem nerwowo zagryzając zęby na dolnej wardze zastanawiając się nad tym jak mógłbym się wykręcić.

- Nie ma mowy Kise-kun, wiesz doskonale, że w tym wypadku, ani ja, ani tym bardziej Ty nie mamy nic do powiedzenia. Tutaj decyduje Akashi-kun, a jeśli on coś takiego zaplanował, to nie ma innego wyjścia, musimy się tam pojawić, nawet jeśli ani Tobie, ani mi jest to nie na rękę. – westchnąłem ciężko.

No to pięknie, jedyne co mi zostaje to skok z piętra i połamanie się tak, żebym nie był w stanie ani chodzić, ani mówić. Chociaż i to pewnie nic nie da, bo mógłbym przyjechać na łóżku i wziąć udział w tej całej szopce.

- Niech to, nawet Ty jesteś przeciwko mnie Kurokocchi! – jęknąłem cicho, zaraz delikatnie się do niego uśmiechając, żeby jakoś zlikwidować ciężką atmosferę jaka między nami nastała.

- Wybacz, ale ja Ci nie pomogę, poszukaj kogoś innego.

- Będę musiał w takim razie wymyślić coś innego. - wstałem od stolika i korzystając z braku kolejek przy kasie zamówiłem sobie Shake'a. Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć co takiego widzi w nich Kuroko, a teraz kiedy nie musiałem już tak przesadnie dbać o swój wygląd miałem okazję to sprawdzić.

- Nie dasz rady wymyślić niczego Kise-kun, nawet gdybyś załatwił sobie lot dookoła świata, Akashi-kun byłby w stanie ściągnąć Cię z RPA, czy nawet Antarktydy. Nie ma więc sensu, żebyś brał sobie jakieś nadgodziny.

- Doskonale przecież o tym wiem, dlatego nawet nie kombinowałem w tym kierunku i spotkałem się z Tobą. – nadąłem mocno swoje policzki popijając napój przez słomkę. Raju, czy on naprawdę miał mnie za takiego idiotę, doskonale wiedziałem, że pójście w tym kierunku nie ma żadnego sensu, bo kapitan dopadłby mnie jakimś odrzutowcem, czy rakietą.

- Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz się tam pojawiać Kise-kun? Jest coś o czym nie wiem, a wiedzieć powinienem? – zadrżałem i spojrzałem w błękitne oczy chłopaka jakie teraz przewiercały mnie na wylot, chcąc uzyskać jakieś informacje. Z takim wzrokiem Kurokocchi nadawałby się idealnie na gościa zajmującego się przesłuchaniami. Wpatrzyłby się w takiego bandytę i nie mrugał kilka minut, a ten od razu wyśpiewałby wszystko co wie.

- Po prostu mam swoje powody.

- Czy tym powodem jest Aomine-kun?

Cholera! Musiałem jakoś wybrnąć z tej niezręcznej sytuacji, chociaż sam nie byłem do końca pewny, czy zasługą mojej niechęci jest właśnie Aominecchi. Może coś w tym było. W gimnazjum obiecałem mu, że przyjdzie taki dzień, kiedy staniemy naprzeciwko siebie i będę w stanie go pokonać. Taki dzień jednak nie nadszedł. Było kilka okazji do tego, abym wygrał ze swoim przyjacielem, ale za każdym razem brakowało mi zaledwie kilku punktów. Poza tym możliwe było, że byłem trochę zazdrosny o to, że jemu się ułożyło, a ja nadal byłem sam. Jakoś nie bardzo chciało mi się wierzyć w to, że skoro jest z Momoicchi od kilku lat, to jeszcze się nie chajtnęli, czy nie mają też gromadki uroczych dzieciaczków.

- Może trochę. – powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela dopijając do końca swój napój.

- Kise-kun, czujesz pociąg do Aomine-kuna? – Raju, czy on musiał zadawać pytania tak prosto z mostu, zadrżałem i zaraz zacząłem się nerwowo śmiać, robiąc to tak głośno, że przykułem tym sposobem wzrok wszystkich zebranych w tym miejscu ludzi.

- Kurokocchi o czym Ty mówisz, oczywiście, że to nie! Lubię go i wstyd mi się pokazać mu na oczy po tym kiedy nie udało mi się go pokonać. To wszystko. Nie wiem co Ty sobie wyobrażasz. – oznajmiłem wstając zaraz z miejsca. – chyba będę już leciał, pewnie sam jesteś zajęty, a skoro Ty nie jesteś w stanie mi niczego wymyślić, to muszę to zrobić samodzielnie. Dziękuję, że poświęciłeś mi swój czas!

Wyszedłem szybko z restauracji na odchodne jeszcze machając do przyjaciela z szerokim uśmiechem i krzycząc mu, że mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się już niedługo. Był zaskoczony takim moim nagłym wyjściem, ale zaraz odwzajemnił uśmiech odmachując mi. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. To oznaczało, że Kuroko nie jest na mnie zły takim nagłym wyjściem, uświadomił mi też, że nie ma innego wyjścia i jedyne co mogę zrobić to przecierpieć i pojawić się na tym spotkaniu. Musiałem w takim wypadku iść na zakupy, gdzie wybiorę coś w czym będę mógł się tam pojawić. Od czasu podjęcia kariery w branży lotniczej, moją szafę zajmowały, głównie mundury, czy kostiumy pilota, lub rzeczy w jakich mogłem chodzić raczej rekreacyjnie.

Wykręciłem numer swojej siostry i przyłożyłem telefon do ucha, przysłuchując się piosence jaka grała zamiast tradycyjnego dźwięku. Kiedy po drugiej stronie słuchawki usłyszałem głos dziewczyny, nie dałem jej nawet dojść do słowa.

- Kyoko, masz dzisiaj wolne, czy jesteś w pracy? Mam za trzy dni spotkanie z kolegami i liczyłem na to, że Ty jako moja darmowa stylistka doradzisz mi co powinienem na siebie ubrać… Jesteś kochana, w takim razie dzisiaj za godzinę w centrum handlowym.

Ustaliłem czas i miejsce rozłączając się i przyglądając telefonowi. Akashi jakimś cudem znał mój numer i napisał sms-a przypominającego o tym, że za trzy dni odbędzie się spotkanie i ma nadzieję, że się na nim pojawię i nie będzie musiał ściągać mnie siłą, ten człowiek jest naprawdę przerażający. Teraz jednak miałem ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Za godzinę miałem być w centrum handlowym, aby zakupić ubrania w jakich pojawię się na tym spotkaniu. Nie mogłem iść w końcu w mundurze, prawda?


End file.
